


The Princess Bride

by thesingingrobot



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Movie Watching, Oneshot, They watch the Princess Bride, and it shocks yuuri, because victor has never seen it, victor love the romance movies y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesingingrobot/pseuds/thesingingrobot
Summary: Yuuri is shocked one day to find his Disney romance loving fiance has never seen "The Princess Bride" and intends to change that.





	The Princess Bride

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely based on my first exposure to "The Princess Bride" but instead of a loving fiance it was my mother. This was just an Idea that popped into my head, so I apologise for the shortness! 
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy!

The one thing that will never cease to surprise Yuuri is how much of a sucker Victor is for Disney movies and romcoms, his favorites being Sleeping Beauty and My Big Fat Greek Wedding respectively. So, when Victor had stated that he had never seen The Princess Bride, Yuuri had to be convinced he wasn’t lying.

 

“It just never caught my interest…?” Victor had tried to reason, which caused Yuuri to raise a suspicious eyebrow. Though, Yuuri really didn’t have room to talk, he had not watched it until he had gotten to Detroit for school and his figure skating career. One of his female classmates had stated that it was a must watch so he and Phichit had put it on to see what the hype was about.

 

Yuuri may have fallen in love with it that evening.

 

“We’re watching it tonight.” Yuuri had stated, leaving no room for Victor to argue.

 

“I’ve never seen you so adament on watching a movie, moya lyubya.” Victor chuckles before moving to kiss his fiance’s cheek. “Is it your favorite movie?”   
  
“You could say that…” Yuuri mumbles.

 

So that evening, with Yuuri lounged comfortably on top of Victor’s lap with Makkachin situated next to them on the sofa.

 

Victor was fully invested as soon as Buttercup met Westley. 

 

As soon as the movie was over Victor was crying about how he’d neglected to see it for so long. How the romance was one of the best he’s ever witnessed (besides theirs of course, as he would repeatedly state) and Yuuri couldn’t help the small smile that crept on his lips for this littles discovery he helped his beloved fiance make.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Come scream at me on tumblr (the-singing-robot)


End file.
